Hikaru no Melody
by La Carlotta Giudecelli
Summary: Fujiwara no Sai, a ghost, comes into Shindou Hikaru's presence to obtain the Voice of God when Hikaru is looking in his grandfather's attic. He is forced to start a small singing career but it turns into something larger when he meets Touya Akira...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hikaru no Melody

**Summary:** Hikaru gets his allowance taken away by his parents. He looks in his attic to find something to sell, and finds a microphone with glitter stains on it that only he can see. He meets someone (or something) in the attic that changes his life, and becomes intense rivals with the rising Japanese singer Touya Akira.

**Author: **Miss Misa

**Fandom: **Hikaru no Go

**Warning(s): **Small uses of drugs and alcohol, probably some coarse language, possible OOCness, lots of randomness, and…uh…maybe a few more things.

- - -

"Hikaru, are you sure this is alright?" Akari asked, looking around in Hikaru's grandfather's attic. You see, he had recently gotten his allowance taken away because of his poor grades so he was looking for something in the attic to sell. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't having much look.

"Yeah it's fine!" Hikari opened a box, glanced at what was in it, and then shoved it aside. "I need something quick! Why did my parents have to take away my allowance!? Sure, I bombed a Social Studies test but I'll get better, probably!"

"What are you guys doing up there?" Hikaru's grandfather called.

"Nothing!" Replied Hikaru.

"Be careful!"

"We know!"

Hikaru opened up another box and found a small, stick-like figure with a ball at the end. He dusted it off, and it appeared to be…a microphone?

"That's not going to make you much money!" Akari said.

Hikaru dusted it off some more, and noticed some glitter that was smudged on the handle.

"I can't get this glitter off!" Hikaru whined. "Akari, can get a wet paper towel or something?"

"What glitter?" Akari asked, peering at the microphone.

"These!" Hikaru pointed at the glitter.

"I don't see anything!"

"You can see the glitter?" An extremely deep voice asked.

"Yes!" Hikaru said, rubbing some more at the little sparkles.

"You can hear my voice?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"Hikaru! Stop playing games! This isn't funny!" Akari snapped.

"You can hear me?" The voice repeated.

"Yes I can hear you! Where are you?"

"STOP IT! I'm leaving!" Not being able to take it anymore, Akari stood up and climbed down the steps. Hikaru whirled around multiple times, looking for the person who had been speaking previously. Finally, next to the microphone, he came face-to-face with a man he had never seen before. The man had long, blackish-purple hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with a bow at the end. He was wearing a sparkly t-shirt covered in pink sequins, leopard-print skinny jeans, and dirty neon red sneakers.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" Hikari asked in amazement, rubbing at his eyes. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"You can see me too?" Asked the man, his mouth wide open in an "O" shape.

"Tell me who you are now or…I-I'll call the police!" Hikaru threatened, slowly backing away from the man with his hands in the air attempting to defend him.

The man's lips curved into a gleeful smile. "Oh my! You really can see me!" He skipped in a circle giggling and clapping like a little girl. He looked at Hikaru, who had a "WTF" look on his face and chuckled. "Oh, please do forgive me! Where are my manners? My name is Fujiwara no Sai. About a decade ago, I helped the singer Britney Spears practice her songs and rise to fame. She was quite a good singer, and we got along very well. Then she said that she didn't need me anymore, so I got super-duper depressed because I wanted to keep helping her. I recovered quickly enough, though, and started singing here in Japan. I was at the top of the charts, but I became addicted to drugs and alcohol and I got depressed all over again…and my songs started to kind of…uh… I was making one of my shirts, I accidentally spilled some glitter-glue onto one of my microphones. So that's how the glitter got on there! And, er…a little after that, a whole bunch of people made up nasty rumors about me. So I headed off to live at the mountains. It was springtime, so the snow was melting. I was at the top of a cliff, and I was about to walk back to my mountain house, but it was slippery and I fell off and went plunging into the water. I probably would have made it but there was a sharp rock, and I flew headfirst into it and obviously died. But I wanted to sing more! So my spirit haunted my glitter stained microphone I used that I sold at the goodwill because I haven't obtained the Voice of God, and your grandfather bought it. So that's why I'm here!" Sai bowed and waved his manicured fingertips in the air.

Hikaru, unable to take all of this information at once, stared at Sai for about a minute when he suddenly collapsed.

"NO! DON'T DIE MYSTERIOUS BOY WHO HAS RIDICULOUS LOOKING BLONDE BANGS! I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?" Sai wailed.

His grandparents heard the crashing noise, and called the ambulance immediately.

- - -

A/N: So, I know the prologue sucked but I promise this story will get better! I know they were OOC, but they won't be again!


	2. Singing Competition

Warning(s) for this chapter: Probably some OOCness, really crappy writing skills…

A/N: No flaming, please!

Hikaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight spilling into his large, green eyes. Sai was next to the hospital bed, praying and mumbling to himself about someone not dying. He heard the sound of the bed creaking and Hikaru groaning, so he lifted his head to see if Hikaru was awake.

"Oh, mysterious boy with very gay looking hair!" Sai cried out in joy. "You're awake! I was praying to God that I didn't kill you or something!"

"Oh, you're still here." Hikaru moaned, slapping a hand against his face and getting up to the small hospital bathroom to splash some water on his face. He locked the door to make sure the singing weirdo didn't follow him, but Sai just floated in through the door.

"Of course I'm here! I'm locked away in a part of your mind to obtain the Voice of God because I didn't get a chance to when I was alive!"

Hikaru groaned for the third time, got a wet paper towel and rubbed his face with cold water, and slowly dragged his feet to the hospital bed.

"So, what's your name?" asked the longhaired ghost.

"Shindou Hikaru. Just call me Hikaru," replied Hikaru dryly.

"Okay, Hikaru!"

- - -

"Oh, Hikaru! Did you really go in an ambulance?" Akari asked Hikaru when they were in the classroom preparing for a History test.

"Yes," he replied, sitting down and getting a pencil out.

"What are you doing, Hikaruuu?" Sai asked.

"Leave me alone!"

"But, Hikaru! I can't!"

"Okay everyone," the teacher started. "Get your pencils out and take a test and pass the rest of the pile back. You may start once you get the test."

Hikaru flipped a test over and looked at all of the questions.

"Hee hee! That looks hard!" Sai said.

"Can't you go possess someone else?" Hikaru asked while filling in a blank.

"Probably not."

"Ugh! Can anyone else see you and help you?"

"Nope!"

Hikaru sighed in frustration and Sai kept watching him repeatedly tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Sai, do you know any of these answers?" Hikaru asked in desperation. There was only ten minutes left and Hikaru still had a bunch of blank spots.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you, Hikaruuu! Because you're mean to me!" Sai pretended to be angry and crossed his arms.

"You're mean!"

"I would be nicer if you were nice to me!" Sai smirked and got his sparkly fan out.

Hikaru smirked back and pretended to sob quietly so only Sai could hear. Sai blinked and tried to pet Hikaru on the back, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Hikaru! I'll help you! Don't cry!"

Hikaru pretended to wipe his eye and sniffle. "What did Commodore Perry do?"

"Oh, I believe he…"

- - -

After school, Hikaru packed up and started to head out of the building when Sai stopped him.

"What are we going to do, Hikaru?" The annoying ghost asked, hopping around and peering into people's lockers.

"Going home," replied Hikaru.

"Are we going to sing anytime soon? I really want to sing."

"I don't know where to take you if you want to sing…"

"Waaa! I need to sing though!" Sai whined, clinging on to Hikaru and having large rivers of tears stream down his face. "Please, please, PLEASE!!!"

"Ugh! Fine! Just get off of me!" Hikaru snapped and walked over to Akari who was talking to one of her friends.

"Hey, Akari, can I ask you something?"

Akari nodded. "What is it?"

"Um…do you know somewhere where I could sing? I, uh…want to…" Hikaru trailed off awkwardly, glaring at Sai who was jumping up and down next to him.

Akari blinked. "Sing?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were into singing! But, yeah…um, there's a place near by if you exit the school and keep walking left called the Music Palace. They have music books, they offer lessons, and they also have singing competitions!"

Hikaru laughed at the name "Music Palace" and thanked Akari. He started walking left with Sai running behind him, looking angry as a bull.

"That's nothing to laugh about, Hikaru! Music is a beautiful thing!" Sai chided, tapping Hikaru lightly on the head with his fan.

"What kind of name is 'Music Palace'? There's no such thing!"

"Still! You're making fun of music!" Sai argued back.

"Do you want me to turn back?" Hikaru threatened in irritation.

"No, no, NO! Hee hee! I was just kidding, Hikaruuuuuu! Don't turn back! I'll be nice now! I promise! Please don't turn back!!!" Sai had streams of tears running down his face _again_, and was clinging on to Hikaru and wailing loudly.

'_Geez, I'm kinda glad no one but me can hear or see him now!'_ Hikaru thought. "Fine, I won't turn back."

"YAY! NOW LET'S GO!" Sai clapped and headed out of the building with Hikaru and into a large building shaped like a small castle labeled as the "Music Palace". Inside, rosy colored carpeting covered the floor and the walls were stacked with CD's from many different time periods. A different room labeled "Music" was filled with instruments of all sorts, and many different music pieces. The door to another room had a large banner over it that said, "Music Competitions! Who can hold the note the longest in Japan?" It also had a small schedule of, apparently, famous people who came in to compete at different times. Scheduled for today at this time, was someone named…Touya Akira? Hikaru shrugged and simply waltzed into the room. At the desk was a young woman with short red hair.

"Um, hello there!" She greeted, a smile on her lips. "It's 500 yen for kids."

Hikaru reached in his pocket and pulled out 500 yen. He set it on the desk and bowed lightly.

"Do you know if you're a tenor or alto?" The woman asked, getting out a clipboard with names on it and handing it to Hikaru.

"Uh, no. It's my first time here, actually." Hikaru replied, not knowing what on Earth a "tenor" or "alto" was.

The woman blinked. "Oh? Well, okay. Just sign your name here…"

Hikaru signed his name and looked around. Pretty much everyone in the room was a geezer! They weren't even competing on the big stage; they were just having mini competitions at cheap plastic desks and some clock looking things. Then he spotted a kid who had extremely girly looking hair in the left corner of the room who appeared to be looking at a book full of piano pieces and picking out the ones he had heard.

"Hey, it's a kid! Can I go against him?" Hikaru asked, pointing at the boy.

"Um, sure. But he's-"

"Are you looking for someone to compete against?" The boy asked, walking over to Hikaru with a small smile plastered on his lips.

"Yep!" Hikaru answered.

"Okay, then. Come on, let's do it on the stage."

Hikaru nodded and followed the other boy.

"But Akira-kun," the counter lady protested.

"It's fine, Ichikawa-san." Akira winked.

Ichikawa giggled. "Whatever you say, Akira-kun."

"My name is Touya Akira. What's your name? What grade are you in?"

"Shindou Hikaru…uh, I'm in the 6th grade. Are you a boy or a girl?" Hikaru asked rudely.

Akira seemed to not hear the question or he ignored it. Either way, Hikaru didn't really care. He followed Akira onto the wooden stage.

"How good are you?" Akira asked.

"Uh, I dunno. It's my first time here." Hikaru replied, glancing at the large clock behind him. "What's that weird clock thingy behind us?"

Akira faked a smile. "Oh, a beginner I see. This is a competition to see how long you can hold a note. Once you stop, you press the red button on your side of the clock. If you stop and you continue again, then the other person automatically wins."

_How am I going to do this?_ Hikaru asked Sai in his mind.

"I'm going to take control of your voice when we begin." Sai smiled widely, showing his teeth. "Oh, I'm so excited Hikaruuu~! It feels like it's been forever since I've sang!"

Hikaru sighed and muttered, "Okay, lets start I guess."

Akira let everyone in the building crowd around the stage, then he took a deep breath and stretched his legs.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"You can prepare for as long as you want." Akira explained.

"Just hurry up! I don't have all day! You'll probably beat me anyway!" Hikaru snapped, annoyed.

"Hikaru, be respectful!" Sai chided.

Akira stood up and took another deep breath. Then he put his hand out, pressed the red button on his side of the clock, and began. He started off very softly, and then got louder every passing second. Hikaru glanced at the clock. Akira still continued, his mouth wide open and sounds still exploding from it. Eventually, he stopped and pressed the button. He panted for breath and smiled. "Thirty-five seconds!"

"That other kid ain't gonna beat that!" Some man from the audience said.

"You should just stop and say that he won already to not embarrass yourself!" Shouted someone else.

"I'll show you all!" Hikaru threatened, exaggerating it by hitting his fist against the air.

_Ready, Sai?_ Hikaru asked Sai in his mind. He didn't hear a reply back, only a few sniffles and low sobs. He opened turned to his left and saw Sai attempting to cover his face with his fan, tears dripping down his face slowly.

_Eh? What's wrong!?_ Hikaru asked Sai again.

Sai didn't answer. Instead he used his sleeve to wipe the tears away and smirked. "Are you ready?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. _I've been ready for a while!_

"Okay, Hikaru! I'm going to take control of your voice now!"

Before Hikaru could reply, Sai was somehow taking control of him! Unable to control his body anymore, he was forced to face Akira again and swing both of his arms above his head. Then he started just like Akira; his voice at first a tiny whisper, and then a roaring scream. After about a short ten seconds, Hikaru felt like his throat was about to explode but he was forced to continue. He shut his eyes and kept holding the note. Eventually, his voice halted and he felt his arm reaching out to press the red button. All at once, he suddenly regained his senses. He got on his knees panted like he had never panted before. His throat literally felt like it was on fire!

"Good job, Hikaru!" Sai smiled widely and gave Hikaru a thumb up. Hikaru murmured something that even he himself couldn't understand and glanced at the clock. Forty-one seconds. He had beaten Touya Akira, the rising Japanese singer, by six seconds! Not just one, but SIX! It wasn't just luck!

"I WON!!!" Hikaru screamed, ignoring the agonizing sensation brought to his throat when he did that. "I WON! Oh yeah! I beat the amazing Touya Akira!" Hikaru jumped off of the stage, leaving an utterly stunned Akira staring at the timer in disbelief. He lost against a beginner! Hikaru ran to the counter and smiled.

"Hee hee, I guess I'm not good at singing!" Hikaru laughed.

Ichikawa chuckled. "There's a children's singing tournament like this coming up soon. Well, not exactly singing, but holding notes." She handed Hikaru a piece of paper with information on it. "Why not check it out?"

"Hm, I'll think about it. Thank you for letting me sing today!"

"Come again!" Ichikawa called out after him. Then she heard a whole bunch of people running to the stage and gibbering about Akira losing. She ran to the stage and blinked. Sure enough, Akira was sitting on the floor gaping at Hikaru's timer. Forty-one seconds. His own had thirty-five. He had been beaten by six seconds! If it was just one, he wouldn't have felt _that_ bad. But a whole six seconds!

"Akira-kun…you lost?" Ichikawa asked. "That's…not possible! That boy said he didn't even know what an alto or tenor was!"

Akira's eyes widened. "He…didn't know what an…alto or tenor was? Who is this guy?"

Outside, Hikaru was skipping back to his house.

"Jeez, my throat hurts like hell! You better be happy Sai." Hikaru grumbled.

"Oh, I am!" Sai exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. "But that didn't even qualify as singing…I just had to keep holding the note…and I wasn't even trying…I could probably hold the note twice as long as that!"

"Well, I'll take you again tomorrow. When we get home, you're going to be telling me the answers on my Social Studies homework."

"Whatever you say!"

"Let's race back home on one foot!"

"Okay! Whatever you say!"

The two raced back home (on one foot) with the fall leaves dancing all around them.

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness. Yeah, I know the whole timing clock thing was dumb but I couldn't really have people voting for Hikaru or Akira in this chapter. I'm going to have votes for the pro exam and maybe further chapters. Please review nicely. Flames are NOT appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this chapter is long overdue. I just had an extreme writer's block. My old computer also crashed, so I lost the chapter that I was working on. T_T But, I'm back, and hopefully I can start regularly updating this again! I had to rewatch some of the Hikaru no Go episodes because it's been a while since I've seen the anime. ^^; But, here it is!

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Japan. The birds were singing and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Akari was walking over to Hikaru's house to see if he was there so they could talk.

"Oh, hello there Akari! What is it you want?" answered Shindou's mother.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering if Shindou is here?" asked Akari.

"Er…no, actually! He's at his voice lessons right now at the Music Villa."

"Oh, yeah! He was asking me about the Music Palace the other day. I guess he didn't like it much. I wonder why he's suddenly so interested in music, now?"

In the voice lesson classroom, there was a young man who was the teacher talking to a group of adults. Hikaru, the only teenager in the room, yawned loudly and rested his head on the desk.

"God, everyone here is old too! And I don't know what that guy is talking about…I can't read notes!" complained Hikaru to Sai.

"It's alright, Hikaru! You're just a beginner after all. You'll figure out this stuff in time. Why don't you just try to follow along as best as you can, and maybe I can help explaining things to you later," suggested Sai.

"I'll leave you all to try and read the notes and figure out the pitches now that I explained them," said Shirakawa, the teacher. "Now, where is the new young singer, Shindou Hikaru?"

"I'm over here, and I'm not really a singer…" mumbled Hikaru.

"Oh, Hikaru! You're as much as a singer as Britney Spears. You'll get better in time! Now stop being so negative!" chided Sai.

'More like Rebecca Black…' thought Hikaru.

"Hello, there! It's nice to meet you, Hikaru. As you know, I'm your music teacher, Mr. Shirakawa. Now, first things first. Are you a tenor or alto?"

"Definitely a tenor!" said Sai.

"Um, I think a tenor," replied Hikaru unsurely. He glanced at Sai to see him nodding in approval.

Shirakawa scribbled something down on his attendance sheet, and got out some paper with notes on it. He pointed at one in a treble clef staff that was in a space. "Can you tell me what note this is?"

"It's A," said Sai.

Hikaru scratched his head. How could anyone actually read those notes? They all looked the same to him! "Um, it's A, I think?"

"Good job, Hikaru!" said Shirakawa with a smile. Then, he pointed to another one higher up on a line. "What's this one?"

"D," said Sai.

"It's D."

"Great! Now, two on the bass clefs, what is this one, and the one above it?"

"This is too easy!" huffed Sai. "F and G."

"The one on the bottom is F, and then G," said Hikaru.

"Excellent! I'm not even going to bother asking you any more, you seem to know your notes very well Hikaru. Now," Shirakawa replaced his note papers with the notes and lyrics to Mary had a Little Lamb, "can you sing the first part of this song to me in the best pitch possible?"

"Hikaru, I'm going to take control of your voice now," said Sai with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Alright," said Hikaru to Sai in his mind. "Just go easy on my vocal cords, will you?"

Sai nodded, and as before, took control of Hikaru's voice. He could no longer control his voice, and he felt Sai begin to sing.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece as white as snow," sang "Hikaru". It must have sounded pretty good, because everyone in the whole room suddenly stopped what they were doing to applaud. Hikaru felt Sai leaving his body, and bowed awkwardly. He glanced to Shirakawa, who seemed shocked.

"H-Hikaru…that was…amazing! I have a feeling you're going to definitely be a notable singer some day!" he praised. He pat Hikaru's back, and went around to help some other people. Hikaru sighed, and went into the lobby of the Music Palace to get a soda can.

"Well, Hikaru, they seemed to like our singing, why are you going home so early?" asked Sai.

"I'm not, I'm just taking a break," replied Hikaru. He opened his soda can to get a sip and sighed in joy as the cool liquid went down his throat. "Bet y'all didn't have this in the 1990's, did you?"

"Duh, of course we did!" snapped Sai. "Are you retarded? Next thing you know you'll be asking if we had working electricity!"

'How did he know? I guess he really is a ghost!' thought Hikaru. He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV, which coincidentally was a show about modern singers.

"Yes, Hikaru, we did have television too," grumbled Sai.

"Singing is a beautiful form of art that has been practiced for centuries and centuries," said a lady on the TV. "Some people have voices that sound like the flowing waters of the Nile River, while others sound closer to dying animals than anything else. But in the case of Touya Kouyou, his voice sounds almost like Jesus himself."

The television showed an image of this Touya Kouyou, who wasn't particularly handsome and had a face that was wrinkle prone and a little bit saggy. Then, as the TV showed a video of him singing, Hikaru found it quite easy to ignore his plain appearance. His singing voice was the best he had ever heard in his life, literally. In fact, he could feel his jaw dropping as Touya Kouyou begun to raise his voice.

"Wow, this guy is amazing!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Yes, he is," said Sai. "He is obviously not an ordinary singer. Just like me, he is trying to hit the note that is closest to the Voice of God…"

In the Music Palace, the place where Touya and Hikaru had previously competed, Touya sat by himself staring at the timer on the big stage that hadn't changed in a week. Still, Hikaru's score that was higher by 6 seconds was on the timer, and Touya could not stop lamenting about it.

"Hey, Ichikawa-san, I was wondering if I could have a note holding contest with Akira-san," said a balding man in his 50's.

"I'm sorry," sighed Ichikawa. "I don't know..he hasn't been doing anything for the past week but staring at that timer. He's never really lost before, especially to a boy his age…"

"Oh, last week, when he lost to the boy with the strange hair who asked if he was a girl? The one where he was beaten by 6 seconds?"

"Yep…that's the match…"

Akira suddenly stood up and wordlessly headed out the door.

"Oh, Akira-san…" said Ichikawa to nobody in particular.

Akira stood on the subway back home, and looked out the window. Like it or not, that boy was going to have a rematch and Akira was going to win this time around!'

A/N: So, yeah…nothing much happened in this chapter. I just need to get back into writing. I hope I didn't lose every single one of my readers. Please review, and no flames please! :D


End file.
